I don't mind
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: Gewoon een kleine Kaname One-shot :P


I don't mind at all

Daar stond ik weer. In mijn nachthemd in de sneeuw. Ik had het niet koud, omdat ik dit droomde. Mijn lichaam lag nog in mijn lekkere warme bed. Dan zie ik hem weer. Die jongen die ik hier altijd zie. Hij is iets rond de 1 meter 85, heeft pikzwart haar en zijn ogen gloeien rood op. Hij is bedekt met bloed, en likt het van zijn vinger. Zijn hoektanden zijn vergelijkbaar met die van een vampier. Ik schat hem rond de 18 jaar. Hij liep op me af. Ik zag hem vaker in mijn dromen. Normaal keken we gewoon naar elkaar en stelde ik hem vragen. Niet dat hij ooit antwoordde. Nu liep hij richting mij.

"_Kijk uit voor vreemden" _

Zijn stem gaf me de rillingen. "Hoezo?" vroeg ik. Opnieuw antwoordde hij niet. "Ben ik in gevaar?" vroeg ik verder. Weer geen antwoord. Langzaam werd mijn omgeving zwart. Ik zou wakker worden.

"_Kijk uit"_

Ik deed mijn ogen open. Wat een rare droom. Ik stond op, kleedde me om en ging naar beneden om te ontbijten. Ik ben aan het studeren voor archeologe, dus mag ik deze middag naar ruines gaan dicht bij de stad. Mijn huisgenoten, Deliza en Hylke, zaten al beneden, elkaar uit te schelden. Toen Hylke me zag, begon ze me meteen te plagen. "Je droomjongen weer gezien?" vroeg ze op een irritante toon. "Ja" zei ik kortaf. "Ik dacht dat bruin haar en groene ogen meer jou type was?" vroeg Hylke. "Ja, maar die jongen verschijnt in haar dromen dus is het een droomjongen domkop!" riep Deliza. Terwijl die twee begonnen te bekvechten, ging ik rustig ontbijten.

"Vandaag mijn eerste dag als anatoom patholoog!" riep Hylke vrolijk. Zij was 23 en focking slim. Deliza was 24. Zij was interieur bouwer. En dan zat ik daar, het kleine meisje. Ik was maar 17. Daar bovenop, ik was maar 1 meter 40. Hylke was 1 meter 70 en Deliza 1 meter 75. Ik pakte een lunchpakketje in voor mezelf. "Gaat het kleintje naar school?" vroeg Deliza plagend. "Ja, doei ouwe knoestige bomen!" riep ik vrolijk en ik liep het huis uit. Ik hoorde nog wat vaag geroep, maar ik kon er geen woorden uit opmaken.

Ik kwam aan op het afgesproken punt. Ik stond daar, samen met nog 3 meisjes en 4 jongens. De begeleiders kwamen al snel aan. "Sharona?" riep er eentje. "Hier!" riep ik terug. De man kwam nar mij toe. Ik gokte hem 25, hij was zo'n 1 meter 80 en had bruin haar en bruine ogen. Hij zag er hartstikke schattig uit. "Ik ben Sentouki, eneeeeh… ik ben je begeleider voor vandaag" zei hij verlegen, maar wel met een grote lach. "Oké! Ik heb er al zin in!" zei ik vrolijk terug, om hem, van zijn zenuwen af te helpen. Hij glimlachte breed terug en we liepen naar de bus.

In de bus begonnen we vrolijk te praten. Ik mocht hem wel. Eenmaal bij de ruïne begon hij me van alles uit te legen, god! Hij wist veel! Het werd al snel donker. We maakte dicht bij de ruïne een kampvuur. "Kan er iemand akkoorden op de gitaar spelen?" vroeg één van de begeleiders. "Ja, ik" zei ik. Ik kreeg een gitaar en wat tablatuur en begon te spelen. Iedereen zong vrolijk mee.

Voor we het wisten was het half 11. Iedereen ging zijn tent in, aangezien we bij de ruïne bleven kamperen. Ik ruimde de gitaarspullen nog op. "Hey Sharona, ben je erg moe?" vroeg Sentouki. "Nee, hoezo?" vroeg ik. "Heb je dan zin om even een stukje met mij te wandelen?" "Tuurlijk." Ik liep met hem mee.

We wandelde langs de ruïne, naar een grote witte vlakte. Wit, omdat het aan het sneeuwen was, en er lag al zo'n 3 centimeter sneeuw. "Wow…" vol verbazing keek ik naar de witte vlakte. Het was allemaal zo mooi! "Sharona?" vroeg Sentouki. "Ja?" zei ik terwijl ik me omdraaide om naar hem te kijken. Hij knuffelde me. "Dankje, ik had een geweldig leuke dag" zei hij, zijn gezicht in mijn schouder. Ik knuffelde terug. "Ik ook" zei ik. "Mooi, want het zal je laatste dag geweest zijn" zei Sentouki. "Huh?" vroeg ik. Plots voelde ik een stekende pijn in mijn nek. Ik probeerde te gillen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Sentouki kwam even los van mijn nek. "AB-positief, yummy" en hij ging verder. Was hij een… vampier? Mijn benen werden slap en mijn zich begon zwart te worden.

"_Dat had je niet moeten doen"_

Het was die stem. De stem van de jongen uit mijn droom. Sliep ik? "K…Kuran-sama?" riep Sentouki en hij liet me los. Ik viel hard op de grond. Ik zag wazig, maar ik zag wel dat Sentouki plots uiteen spatte. Ik sloot mijn ogen. Ik was te moe om wakker te blijven.

"_Hou vol, het komt allemaal goed. Je bent nu veilig"_

Dat waren de laatste woorden die ik hoorde. Ik zakte langzaam weg in een diepe slaap…

Ik werd wakker. Ik lag op een bank, in een vrij donkere kamer. Langzaam ging ik recht zitten. Ik voelde aan mijn nek, die nu in het verband zat.

"_Je bent wakker, gelukkig, je hebt 3 dagen geslapen"_

Mijn hoofd richtte zich naar de oorsprong van het geluid. Daar zat HIJ. Alleen gloeide zijn ogen nu niet rood op. Ze waren gewoon bruin.

"_Gaat het?"_

Zijn stem trok me uit mijn gedachten. "Ja…" antwoordde ik, mijn ogen niet van hem afnemend.

"_Is er iets?"_

"Hoe… hoe heet je?"

"_Kaname Kuran"_

Kaname Kuran. Zo heette hij. Kuran… negen orchideeën… Mooie achternaam zou ik zeggen. "W…Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik.

"_Je werd aangevallen door een vampier. Je hebt geluk dat het geen puurbloed was, anders zat je nu diep in de problemen"_

"Ben jij ook een vampier?"

"_Ja, maar ik ben niet zoals de vampier die je aanviel. Ik werk samen met een ex-vampierjager om mensen samen te laten leven met vampieren. Ikzelf ben een puurbloed, daardoor kwam je er zo snel bovenop, ik heb je wat van mijn bloed laten drinken"_

"Wat? Bloed drinken? Maar…maar ik ben geen vampier!"

"_Nee, inderdaad niet. Maar mijn bloed heeft helende krachten"_

"Oh…"

Een jongen met blond haar en blauwe ogen. "Kaname-sama, u moet echt eens rusten, u zit nu al 3 dagen bij dit meisje!" riep hij. Toen zag hij dat ik wakker was. "Zeker nu ze wakker is Kaname-sama, ik…"

"_Aidou"_

PETS! Hij sloeg hem met de achterkant van zijn hand, als teken dat hij uit zijn buurt moest blijven. Aidou vertrok. "Wa… waarom was je altijd in mijn dromen? En waarom zei je nooit iets?" vroeg ik.

"_Weet je nog, Cross Academy? Die school waar je even op zat. Ik was de president van de moon dorm. Jij was het enige meisje dat geen interesse vertoonde in ons, wat mij zoveel interesse gaf in jou"_

Hij zei niet veel. Ik bleef hem aanstaren. Hij was best knap. Plots stond hij op en liep op me af. Hij knuffelde me. Dat deed hij ook in mijn dromen. Plots herinnerde ik het me. Ik ging daar weg omdat ik het irritant vond dat er daar alleen maar werd gepraat over de nachtklassers. Kaname liet me los, en zoende me plots. Mijn ogen werden even groot, maar sloten zich snel genoeg. Stiekem had ik wel interesse in de nachtklas, zeker in Kaname. Dit liet ik alleen nooit merken, omdat ik dacht dat ik geen kans had. Toch wel.

"_Dus toch interesse, sinds wanneer?"_

"Vanaf het begin, maar ik liet het niet merken. Op deze manier maakte ik geen afgang als jij mij niet leuk vond, en trek je ook aandacht tussen die bende fangirls"

"_Slimme aanpak"_

Opnieuw ontmoetten onze lippen elkaar.

"_Zou je één van ons willen worden? Gewoon om bij mij te blijven?"_

Ik twijfelde even, maar knikte toen. Ik wou anyway weg van de dagelijkse sleur. Zijn ogen lichtten rood op. Het rood dat ik zo mooi vond. Hij haalde het verband van mijn nek en gaf er een kus op voor hij erin beet.

Het deed pijn. Heel even maar. Niet lang, omdat hij al snel wegtrok. Hij beet in zijn eigen pols en zoog er wat van zijn eigen bloed uit. Vervolgens zoende hij mij, me het bloed voerend. Het was raar, om iemands bloed te drinken. Ik voelde een druppel bloed langs mijn kin lopen. Kaname trok terug.

"_Ik denk dat het beter is als je voortaan hier blijft, vind je dat erg?"_

"Helemaal niet"

Een glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht terwijl hij me in zijn armen trok. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Ik was nu een vampier. En nog beter, voor de rest van mijn leven, had ik de liefste en meest sexy jongen die ik ooit had gezien. Nee, ik vind het helemaal niet erg…


End file.
